You Don't Know Me
by FearIsHowIFall
Summary: Paul has imprinted, much to his shock.  How does he claim his mate when she is a spoiled debutante only in town for the summer?  Is it that destiny is blind or does it just have a really bad sense of humor?  Paul/OC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Reagan looked around her new room and loved it already. She loved every little detail about the spacious room. It already felt like home to her and she had been in it for less than an hour. The French doors that opened onto the balcony that overlooked the dense verdant forest were her absolute favorite part of it all. The room was half the size of the room she had at home in Seattle but the rustic, woodsy color palette suited her better than the bright and modern designer room at home. She would have to convince her father to instruct the newly hired decorator to leave this room alone. Reagan didn't want anything changed in this room. It would be her temporary sanctuary until she was forced to return to the misery of her normal life. She looked at her watch and realized it was closer to dinner than she thought and she had a few things she needed to pick up from the store before she could begin cooking.

Reagan and her father had only arrived a little earlier that day, to their new vacation home. Her father was downstairs busy with the interior decorator that he hired to update the "dingy cabin" as her father called it. Reagan had wondered why he had bought the place if he hated it that much. She figured the rising costs of the lands in this part of the state were what drew him to the hundred acre vacation spot. He was seeing it as an investment and not as a getaway location. He would never think of buying groceries so that they could eat, something like that was too mundane for him to even consider doing. It was up to Reagan to go shopping so they could eat.

She walked down the stairs to see her father standing in the cathedral ceilinged living room listening to the perky interior decorator rattle on about all the wonderful improvements she had planned. Reagan interrupted long enough to tell her father where she was going before escaping the house. Already she could tell that her father was going to destroy the warm feeling of the large home.

She climbed inside her black H3 and made her way out of the driveway. She turned left while fiddling with the buttons on the radio trying to find a good station out here. The distraction caused her to miss the sign telling her that she had entered the reservation instead of heading to Forks.

When Reagan entered the small town it became immediately obvious that she hadn't gone into Forks. She was about to make an illegal u-turn when she spotted a grocery store on her right. Reagan turned into the store on her right and parked in the nearly empty lot. The store wasn't large like that supercenters at home, but it was big enough to have everything she would need for the simple dinner she planned for tonight. Her father had mentioned hiring a local woman to be the cook/housekeeper for the summer. She was scheduled to begin in the morning so this would be the last night she would have to worry about cooking for a little while.

Jared, Embry, and Quil waited impatiently outside of the grocery store while Emily was inside shopping and Paul was busy flirting with the cashier. It was hot and they wanted to be at the beach, not waiting outside the store. The boys watched as a black Hummer pulled into the parking lot. It gleamed in the weak light of late afternoon like it was new. The engine was cut and to all of their surprise a petite girl jumped down out of the truck cabin. She looked over at them and said hello as she walked past them and into the store.

"I wonder if she's lost?" Jared asked out loud.

"Probably," Quil answered as all three of them continued to check out the black truck with the enthusiasm of young men.

Inside the store Reagan was pushing her shopping basket idly through the store picking up her favorite foods, as well as some of the ingredients she would need for the dinner she was making for her and her father tonight. She couldn't seem to find the minced garlic and was getting frustrated, she couldn't even seem to find a store employee. The one cashier she had seen was too busy flirting to realize that Reagan had a question. She could hear his deep voice cajoling her and the responding giggle of the girl from this distance. Not that Reagan could blame the pretty blonde girl, the man occupying her full attention was smoking hot. She had been drawn to him the moment she had entered the store. He was possibly one of the best looking men she had ever seen but as usual she wasn't even worth a quick look from a handsome man.

Finally Reagan turned an aisle and saw another woman shopping, her cart laden down with food. The amount of food was astonishing, it looked like she was stock piling enough to feed an army for a month. Reagan smiled and walked up next to the woman and stopped next to the taller brunette.

"Excuse me?" Reagan said to get the woman's attention. Her eyes were inadvertently drawn to the scars that ran down the stranger's face, before she forced herself to focus back on the soft brown eyes of the other woman. "I was wondering if you knew where on earth I would be able to find the minced garlic? I have wandered all over the place looking for it." She smiled again.

"Sure, I'm actually going that way now. Follow me I'll show you where they keep it hidden." The woman smiled and Reagan watched as she tried to quickly and covertly look her over. She was sure that this small town didn't get too many visitors so Reagan was sure that the other woman was just curious about the stranger in her store.

"Thanks," Reagan said as they walked side by side. "I'm Reagan, by the way."

"Nice to meet you Reagan, I'm Emily. The garlic is down on the bottom there." Emily pointed to a dark shelf tucked out of the way.

"I would never have seen that shelf. Thank you so much. I'm new around here, obviously." She smiled at Emily who smiled back. "How far is the beach from here?"

"La Push, it's not too far. Just keep heading into town and you'll see signs pointing the way." The tone of her voice was nice enough but there was a definite bush off in there. It was immediately obvious to Reagan that Emily was not going to open up to an outsider. It was just as well, Reagan had a hard time befriending people anyways.

"Thank you. It was nice meeting you." Reagan smile and Emily did the same before Reagan walked away.

Emily watched the girl walk away. She was nice and pretty but an outsider. Emily wasn't trying to be rude, but there was no place in her life for anyone outside of the pack. She had enough on her plate just being the "den mother" of the pack so to speak. She finished getting her produce and walked to the cashier right behind Reagan, who had just walked up.

Paul and the cashier, Katy, never even noticed the two women and their baskets standing there waiting to check out. Emily was about to gain Paul's attention when Reagan beat her to it. Emily watched as she tried a polite 'excuse me' first. When that was ignored Emily watched as Reagan took her basket and ran it into the back of Paul's ankle. She heard Reagan's fake apology and watched as Paul swung around in anger. She hoped that he remembered to keep his cool.

In that instant when his eyes met the innocent look of the petite woman Emily saw it happen. His brown eyes went from anger to a stunned realization in a micro-second. He literally looked like his world had been torn away from him and then handed back in a completely different form. Emily watched as Paul stumbled back slightly and looked to Emily in panic. She was lost about how to act too. None of the others had imprinted on a complete stranger before. Everyone else had at least had some kind of local connection to ease the bond along.

Before they could figure out what to do Reagan had paid and was wheeling her basket out the door. She was entirely oblivious to the man whose existence she had just altered irrevocably forever. Emily and Paul finally shook out of their stupor and looked around, but she was gone.

Reagan felt bad about hurting the handsome man in the store but she was in a bit of a hurry, well not a hurry, but she really should be getting back to her father to cook him some dinner. She pulled her keys out of her pocket and pressed the button to open the back of her Hummer. The same three men were still standing there looking bored. She walked to the back and started unloading bags into the dark interior. All three of them were watching her. She finished the last bag and looked over at the three of them watching her.

"You know it doesn't bode well for my summer to be any fun if it's so bad around here that the locals stand around in front of the grocery store for a good time." Reagan smiled. She watched as they all ambled over to her with smiles on their handsome faces. Up close they were younger than she thought and all very good looking. Their size made her think they were college boys in town for the summer. Now that she had a chance to look at them closer she guessed that they couldn't be much more than her own 17.

"It's not quite that bad. I'm Jared."

"I'm Reagan." She looked at the other two.

"Quil," answered the one standing in the middle.

"Embry." She smiled at each of them, they were so attractive and not at all like the boys she was used to talking to. The boys she was usually forced to interact with all acted like they were gods among men. These three, however, didn't have to try to be a man's man- it seemed to be something that just flowed out of them. It was a little overwhelming for Reagan. She thought they seemed very nice but she would never want to be on their bad side.

"So you just moved here or something?" Jared asked her.

"Well, I don't know where here is. But I did just move into a house just up the road. I thought I was going to Forks but I don't think that's where I am." She smiled at her own folly.

"Opposite direction from Forks actually. You are on the reservation." Jared told her. The conversation was interrupted by the door to the store opening. The soft voices of Paul and Emily arguing floated out on the air conditioned wave of air.

Reagan took that moment to let her eyes travel towards Emily and the guy from the checkout counter. He was even better looking in the sunlight. Reagan shook her head and started closing the back of her truck. The noise ended the argument as Emily left the guy and her basket and headed in her direction.

"Boys go help Paul load up the car. I'm sure Sam is waiting for us." Reagan noticed that Emily's whole demeanor had changed. Inside she had been polite but guarded. Now Emily approached her with an open smile and her body language was now open and welcoming as well.

"Nice meeting you Reagan." Embry said as they all walked away without argument.

"I'm glad I caught you. I wanted to invite you to dinner."

"Tonight?" Regan felt a little confused by the Jekyll and Hyde act of Emily.

"Sure. It can be a welcome to town thing. Sam and I always have a big crowd so I can introduce you around."

"That would be great but I can't. It's our first night in our cabin and I'm making a special dinner for my dad and me."

"That's nice of you to do. How about tomorrow instead?" Emily kept smiling. "Let's exchange numbers and you can call me for directions tomorrow."

"Sure. I'd like that very much." The women spent a few moments entering the others number into their cell and then said goodbye. Reagan looked towards the car with the four large men leaning against it. Jared, Quil, and Embry waved back at Reagan while the other stood looking anywhere but at her. She didn't know him but it hurt her for some reason that he was ignoring her. Reagan climbed inside her truck and drove home confused for even caring in the first place.

Emily walked back towards her car. She watched as Quil and Embry checked Reagan out as she levered her petite frame up into the high cab of the truck. Paul, she noticed, tried to look at anything but the small brunette.

"You are lucky that your brothers were there to keep her talking. What would you have done if she would have disappeared?" Emily accused as she got closer. Paul didn't answer and Emily huffed. The other three looked back and forth between the two. "Get in the car boys. Or run home but Paul needs to go see Sam." The other boys wasted no time cramming into the cramped back seat of Emily's car. They weren't about to miss this conversation. Emily very rarely lost her cool with any of them, so this had to be interesting.

"So what'd we miss?" Quil asked once Paul shut his door and Emily began driving out of town.

"Dammit!" Paul growled into the small space. "Why her? It's supposed to be someone we know. Not some outsider, rich bitch here on vacation."

"You know it only happens for a reason Pau." Emily tried to reason with the agitated shifter.

"Wait, what are we talking about?" Quil asked confused.

"Paul imprinted, numb-nuts." Jared answered as he looked his best friend over critically.

"On who, Katy?"

"That Reagan girl?" Embry asked catching on. Paul groaned again at her name.

"She can't even have a decent name. She might as well go by Muffy or something like that." He grumbled to the passing scenery.

"Give it a chance, Paul. Fate picked her for a reason," Emily reasoned. She pulled up in front of the house she lived in with Sam, she had made record time making it from town. "Everyone that can hear this better be out here carrying in sacks or you don't eat here tonight." Emily stated towards the house without raising her voice. In seconds several more boys were outside grabbing sacks.

Emily smiled as Sam walked up and hugged her. He let her go and looked at her. It didn't even take words for Emily to tell Sam that he needed to talk to Paul. He always knew what she needed. Sam nodded and set off to find the volatile boy. He found Paul not too far in the woods. Sam wondered what kind of trouble Paul managed to find this time.

"I guessed Em would send you after me," Paul stated without turning around. He knew it was Sam by the scent and the sound of his footsteps, Sam had a distinct walk.

"Why would she think to do that? What's happened?"

"I imprinted today?"

"That's great! Who is it? Rebecca? You and her have this thing going on I know. I thought she might be the one."

"Nope. I wish it were though. As usual I gotta screw up one of the most natural and basic things of our wolf natures."

"What do you mean?"

"I imprinted on a stranger. Some out of towner."

Sam didn't speak for a minute, just trying to process all of this new information.

"It will be okay. We will find a way to find out who she is and introduce you."

Paul let out a derisive snort. "Oh Em already took care of it. She invited the rich bitch over for dinner tomorrow."

"Don't talk about your imprint like that." Sam was appalled that Paul was acting so strangely towards his imprint.

"You didn't see her Sam. She drives this brand new Hummer. She wore diamonds in her ears and a fucking Rolex on her wrist. I can't compete with that."

The problem became clear to Sam then. It wasn't the imprint Paul was fighting, it was his own insecurities.

"You don't have to Paul. She is your sacred mate. It'll be the easiest thing you ever do." Sam clapped Paul on the back and walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyers owns all rights to the Twilight Saga and all the characters that she created. I just added a couple of my own and play with what she's given us. I don't make a cent off of this and no harm is ever intended.**

Chapter 2

Reagan pulled out the final batch of cookies from the oven. She had never intended to make the cookies but an hour ago when her father was over an hour late coming home she had begun baking to pass the time.

The cable hadn't been installed yet and most of her things weren't unpacked yet because her father wanted the decorator to have complete freedom to do the cabin how she saw fit. Once again Reagan reminded herself to ask if she could decorate her own room and not the decorator. In return for her father allowing this she was willing to let him have her room in Seattle redone in any way that he wanted her to have it redone. Reagan wanted at least this one place to fit her personality. She had been here less than a day and already she loved being here more than any of her father's other properties.

Reagan sighed as she lifted the cookies from the tray one by one to place them on the cooling rack to cool before she placed them on the cookie plate later. She had arrived home from shopping to find a note telling her that her father had run into town with the decorator to look at some additional swatches. His note said that he thought he'd be home by five. Reagan looked at the clock it was ten minutes after seven. Her phone ringing in the silent house startled Reagan.

"Hello?"

"Reagan. I've been caught up with the decorator. I'm going to just stay here tonight in Port Angeles."

"You aren't even in Forks?" Reagan asked before she could stop herself. In the back ground she could hear club music playing. Her father was out partying and if he wasn't coming home it meant he was planning on sleeping with whoever he was with, possible the decorator like he said. That's one thing Reagan could count on, he never brought his women home. Her father was young, extremely handsome, and even more wealthy- he never lacked for companions. She knew he was very sought after but he never, not once brought a woman home to meet her. His social life and his professional life were kept from her. He kept her tucked away in her gilded cage until a situation called for him to be the all-star dad for whatever reason. It was what she was used to from him.

"I've got to go. Don't forget that the new housekeeper starts in the morning. I'm counting on you to tell her my expectations and to get her started until I can get there." He hung up before she could say anything back to him. This was also what she was used to. Reagan was who he counted on to run his house and servants…a job she hated. At least they kept her from constantly being alone at home, but here it was only her and the silence of the house around her.

The silence of the house pressed in around Reagan. It was one thing to be alone out in nature but inside she hated being alone. Regan began putting the food away that she had made for their dinner. She hadn't eaten, she wanted to share the meal with her father. Once she finished with the dinner she began covering the plate of three dozen "monster" cookies when she came to a decision. She dialed Emily's number before she could second guess herself and waited while the phone rang.

"Hello?" Emily's voice came over the line.

"Emily, its Reagan. I met you at the store today. I was wondering if it was too late to take you up on the invitation tonight? My plans kinda changed suddenly."

"That's great. I'm going to put my Sam on the phone, he is so much better with giving directions. I'll see you when you get here." Reagan smiled, Emily seemed pleased to have heard from her.

Reagan wrote down the directions that she was given over the phone by Sam. She gathered up her cookies and left the lonely house. The directions were good and she pulled up in front of the secluded house only ten minutes later. Sam had explained that her land sat on the border of the reservation. Reagan was going to make it a point to know just how much land her father had purchased and explore as much of it as possible this summer.

She took a deep breath and pasted a smile on her face as she grabbed the plate of cookies and jumped out of her truck. She walked up to the door and knocked. It sounded like a herd of elephants lunged for the door and she stepped back. The door opened wide and there stood Quil and Embry.

"I knew you couldn't resist me for long." Quil said opening the screen door for her. Reagan smiled at his boyish grin. Before she could reply him eyes moved down to the plate of giant M&M laden cookies in her hands. He sniffed the warm aroma. "You baked for me?"

"Well maybe not you specifically but yes I did bake. I thought Emily could serve them for desert or something."

"Absolutely. You two moved and let Reagan come inside. Sam is getting the grill scraped down. I hope you like steak." Emily looked Reagan over. The other girl was wearing a black knit shirt that hung off one shoulder with tight jeans and black wedge heel sandals. Her dirty blonde hair was down and hung straight with a slight curl at the bottom. Emily began to worry that the petite girl was one of those image conscious girls who were vegetarian to watch their weight.

"I love steak." Reagan said and both women smiled to each other.

"Good. Let me take those. Quil why don't you and Em take Reagan out back to introduce her to everyone?"

Reagan handed the plate of cookies to Emily and followed the massive boys out the back door off the kitchen. They kept casting shy glances back at her. The backyard was larger and led straight into dense woods that surrounded the house on three sides. She looked around, there were three other large men standing around the grill with their back to them.

"Hey guys." Quil called out and the others turned around. "Reagan this is Seth, Sam, and Paul"

"Hi," Reagan smiled and did a small wave. She felt a little over dressing being surrounded by fived massive men without their shirts one and she was still dressed for dinner. "Emily didn't tell me about the no shirt policy. I'll leave mine off next time," she quipped nervously. They all seemed to be measuring her up for some reason and it made her even more uncomfortable than she was normally around people. The silence was oppressive. "I think I'll go see if Emily needs some help." Reagan turned and scurried away. She wasn't shy by nature but time had taught her that people could smile to your face and say any number of mean things behind your back. Those guys were intimidating in size alone but the body language of them was slightly aggressive to make it worse.

"She's hot," Seth said out loud not yet knowing who she was to Paul.

"Back off, pup," Paul growled. He turned to Sam. "Now do you see? She's stuck up. How in the hell am I supposed to spend my unnaturally long life with that?"

"She's nervous, Paul. She was trying to be funny." Sam assured his younger friend. "I'm sure Emily will get her to open up. Go check on her and Emily. I need the steaks anyways. Bring them back to me, if Emily is close enough to being done with the other food."

Paul stuck his hands in his pockets and walked towards the house. His thoughts were on Reagan. She was beautiful in an earth way. She was 5' 6" with dirty blonde hair that had soft red highlights that glinted in the sun. She sported a tan and he couldn't tell if it was store bought or natural. Her eyes were a blue so deep that he hadn't even noticed they were blue until the sun shined in them. He also couldn't help but noticed that for a slender girl she had nice curves.

"He only wants to see the bad in this doesn't he?" Embry asked Sam as they watched Paul stalk away.

"I'm afraid so." He was getting concerned for his friend and his mate.

Inside the house Paul walked in to see Emily and Reagan talking with smiles on their faces as they finished the last of the cooking.

"This reminds me of a party my dad had catered for some clients." Reagan joked looking at all the food. "So, either you really do have an army to feed or those guys really like their food."

"Oh they really like their food. Right Paul?" Emily's voice called his attention from his observation of Reagan.

"Have to keep my strength up for all those ladies somehow." He smirked and Reagan laughed.

"I bet it does take it out of you to stand around hitting on cute cashiers," Reagan tried to joke but knew the second it came out of her mouth how horrible it sounded. He just made her so nervous. She was surrounded by privileged pretty boys at home but none of them could come close to the raw masculine beauty of this guy, much less the innate sense of power Paul carried around with him.

"Better than wasting my time on entitled rich daddy's girls," he fired back at her.

"I deserved that." She turned to Emily. "I think that I'll take a rain check on dinner." She turned back to Paul. "I didn't mean to offend you." She got her keys out of her pocket. "I'll call you some time, Emily." Reagan walked out of the kitchen and towards the front door made at herself for never knowing the right things to say. She could stand in a room full of politicians and socialites and make polite, useless conversation all night but when it came down to making conversation with people she actually cared to make an impression on she couldn't seem to make the words come out right.

"You idiot! If you let that girl go she might not ever come back," Emily hissed to Paul.

"What am I supposed to do?" Paul tried to shrug it off.

"Go get her and let's get to know her. You make her nervous Paul. She was fine until you walked in. Go. Get. Her. Back," Emily demanded.

Paul hesitated until the sound of Reagan's door shutting echoed in the house. He shot out of the house and barely made it to the black truck before she pulled away. He knocked on the window startling her. She pushed the button to roll the tinted window down for him.

"It would mean a lot to Emily if you would stay for dinner," Paul said gruffly.

"I'll call some time and we can reschedule." Paul heard the brush off for what it was. She had no intention of calling. Emily was right if she left she was never going to be back. He may not like her right now but she had been picked by whoever did the picking as his own. He had to decide now how badly he wanted to keep her. The bond had not been created yet, he could still walk away without it killing him. He would never feel whole but he wouldn't waste away with her. If he chose to keep her now and eventually complete the imprint bond he would never be able to go back.

"I shouldn't be such an ass," Paul admitted to her once he decided that he wanted her. He might not like it or her but no matter what she was his and only his. For some reason she had been put on this earth for him and him alone…who knew fate had such a cruel sense of humor.

"It's not you. I just can't ever seem to say the right things when I'm nervous." She sighed.

"Turn off the truck and come back out back with me. You're only nervous because you don't know us." He opened her door for emphasis. She sighed and cut the engine. He helped her down and couldn't resist leaning in and smelling her scent. No woman had ever smelled so perfect to him. If only she was a girl he could relate to. She could never understand what if felt like to not know your father and to lose a mother. She could never know how it felt to come home to an empty house with only yourself for company. Paul guessed that she came home to a society stay at home mother and a father who asked about her grades and her football player boyfriend.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" He startled them both with his abrupt question.

"Umm…no" She flicked a look at him. "Is the cashier your girlfriend?"

"No." They walked around the back of the house. Sam was just laying on the steaks.

"Just in time. Reagan, how do you like your steak?" Sam called out.

"Rare, please." Reagan walked away from Paul. She needed the distance, he made her feel unsettled when she was that close to him. He was so intense and gruff. He made her feel like h hated her without even knowing her. She joined the younger boys on the chairs set up around a fire pit, they were trying to light. She was glad because the sun was dropping and before long the evening would chill slightly.

"Are you in high school, Reagan?" Embry asked.

"Yes. I'll be a senior this year. How about you guys?"

"Well Seth is a freshman this year and Quil and I will be juniors."

"That's cool. I'm surprised though."

"Why do you say that?" Quil asked. Reagan giggled a little.

"Look at the size of you guys! I thought at the youngest you guys were sophomores in college."

The three guys only laughed knowingly. Paul walked up and flopped down on the ground near Reagan's chair. He didn't talk to any of them.

"I heard Sam say you lived close to the res?" Quil asked to keep her mind off the look on Paul's face.

"I had no idea until Sam said that. My dad bought the land a couple of years ago. He had the cabin remolded last year. This is the first time I've ever seen it. I love it though. Usually he makes me spend the summer at the beach house in the Keys. It is so much better here." She smiled.

"You have a house in Florida?" Seth asked.

"Well, I don't but my dad does." She smiled. Reagan was well aware of the fact that everything she had was only because of her father. The only things that Reagan could call her own was the trust fund in her name set up by her mother's father. It was a sore spot for her mother that he had done that instead of leaving his immense estate to his only child.

"Foods ready. Reagan and Emily first," Sam ordered. Reagan got up and filtered into the house behind Emily. The two women filled their plates first and sat down across from one another at the large patio table once they were back outside. Reagan had filled her plate with an embarrassing amount of food but she was starving. The day has started early and stayed busy all day, she hadn't stopped long enough to eat preferring to wait and eat with her father.

"And here I was afraid that you were one of those girls who thinks salad and water are all you need to live on," Emily joked as she looked at the large plate in front of Reagan.

"Me?" Reagan laughed. "I like to eat. No one gets between me and my food. Of course I'll be running an extra mile and spending an extra hour training but it's worth it to me to eat as much as I want."

Emily watched Reagan start to eat. The others were still filling their plates. Emily couldn't help but think there was more to Reagan. She seemed a little closed in her replies. She couldn't help but be reminded of the way a dog that had been hit once to many times tended to be a bit shy around people until it was sure not to be hit again.

"Training for what?" Emily asked after a bite of her own food.

"Oh, nothing really. I just try to keep active you know. My father never knows when he'll have some kind of event where he will want to show off his trophy kid." Emily heard the bitter tone that colored the offhand remark. Reagan seemed to notice it finally and tried to play it off as a joke. "Besides who doesn't love looking amazing wearing a vintage Valentino?" Emily sighed in frustration when Paul picked that moment to tune into what Reagan was saying. The look he shot to Sam seemed to say _'see look what I've been saying.' _

Reagan continued eating oblivious to the two having a staring contest across from her. She concentrated on packing away the food on her plate. Seth watched as the large amount of food was depleted on her plate.

"You can eat, girl," Quil commented as he paused in his own eating. "How does a girl so tiny pack that much away?" He looked at her in awe.

"I haven't eaten yet today. Besides food this good just begs to be devoured." Reagan smiled.

Dinner passed in pleasant conversation after that with Paul and Reagan adding little. Emily brought out the cookies and Sam lit the fire. The group moved to the fire pit to enjoy the cookies.

"I'll be right back," Reagan said as she moved towards the front of the house. It was dark and the heels were not helping her to walk without stumbling. She wished she had changed clothes before coming over. Her father expected her to dress nicely for dinner even at home. Reagan hadn't thought of anything other than getting out of the lonely house earlier. She stumbled towards her truck. The sun was completely gone now and she wanted the hoodie she kept in the back of her truck.

"Where are you going? Are you too rude to even say good bye?" Paul asked from behind Reagan, startling her.

"Of course not." She turned around to face him. She had to look up into his eyes, he was so much taller than her. "I'm getting a coat. What the hell is your problem with me?' Ragan was and it manifested as anger.

"Nothing," he said and Reagan turned back around to get her coat and put it on. She turned back to him after she had pulled her hair out of the neck.

"Look, after tonight I'm sure I won't be around that much so why don't we just try to be civil okay?"

"Why is that? Are you too good for us, princess?"

"What the hell! What on Earth would make you think that?" Reagan yelled back.

Paul opened his mouth to argue back but Sam's voice rang out.

"Paul, enough. It's late, get to work. I'm sure Jacob is hungry and ready for a break." Sam's voice didn't leave room for argument.

They stood looking at each other. Paul huffed and walked away leaving Reagan hurt. She hated the fake and entitled people her father forced her to be around. It hurt knowing that someone saw her as one those people. Dejected Reagan walked back to the fire to say good bye. She had been having a great night talking with the boys and Emily. She enjoyed watching the closeness the group shared. She had never been around people who cared so deeply for each other like a real family. She felt tired now and sad. An empty house would be better than feeling like an unwanted outsider. She hadn't felt like that earlier but what Paul said made her feel like the others shared the same opinions.

"Emily I'm really tired from the move. I'm going to go home. Thank you for the invitation tonight. Dinner was amazing. I enjoyed meeting everyone." Reagan waived with a forced smile.

"Do you have to go? A few more should be here soon. Their shift is almost over. You could stay and meet them." Emily urged. She knew Paul had said something to make her feel upset. Minutes before she had been smiling and laughing with the group and now she was upset and trying to hide it behind a smile.

"Maybe some other time. The housekeeper is coming in the morning and my father is gone for the night. It's up to me to be up in the morning."

"Oh. Do you maybe want to go to the beach tomorrow?" Emily was running out of ways to keep her around the group.

"I don't know how my day is going to look tomorrow. I have your number and you have mine. I'm sure we'll run into each other at some point." She smiled, "bye."

"Bye," Emily echoed. Reagan waved to the group and left the house.

"Quil why don't you and Embry follow her home and make sure she is okay. She's all alone there tonight. It would be best if you don't phase. Paul is volatile enough without knowing you two are parked outside of his imprints home," Sam instructed and watched as they jogged into the woods. "Seth I believe Jared is ready for his patrol to be over. Go relieve him."

In moments he and Emily were alone.

"Sam, Paul is being irrational about Reagan. He wants her to be the bad guy no matter what. Why is Paul fighting it so bad?"

Sam wrapped his arm around Emily's waist. "He's terrified. I don't think he knows how to take the chance with her. He needs time to get to know her. You have to admit it is a bit unsettling to know that you have no common ground with your imprint. What could they possibly have in common?"

"How is he going to get to know her? It's going to be hard especially when he glares at her," Emily complained. "She was having fun tonight and then all of a sudden she was upset after they went out front together." He knew all of the wolves had heard what he had said to Reagan but he wasn't going to tell Emily. Paul would feel bad enough about it one day without Emily knowing too.

"We will figure it out. Please go get me another couple of steaks, Jacob is coming this way."

**Thank you to GASPLudwig for the great review! You keep me motivated to write! **

**As always I do ask for the reviews..the good, the bad, or the…mundane! **

**Tabi**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyers owns all rights to the Twilight Saga and all the characters that she created. I just added a couple of my own and play with what she's given us. I don't make a cent off of this and no harm is ever intended.**

**Thank you to all of you who have added this story to your alert lists and those of you who made it a favorite even. I especially want to thank **_**Gabbyclark20**_** and **_**anonymous**_** for taking the time to give me a review. **

Chapter 3

Reagan left the box she was unpacking when the doorbell rang downstairs. She glanced at the clock, it was 8:00 exactly. She jogged down the stairs and pasted a smile on her face. She opened the door to reveal a beautiful older woman. Her brown eyes were kind and her black hair was now turning silver at her temples.

"Hello. You must be the woman from the agency. I'm Reagan Knight." She motioned the woman into the house and closed the door gently behind her.

"I'm Lucinda Cory."

"My father got called away yesterday on some business. He has asked me to show you around and get you settled." Reagan began walking towards the kitchen. "I've made some coffee, how about we have a cup and talk a little?"

"That would be wonderful, thank you. What a beautiful home you have." Lucinda commented as they walked into the renovated kitchen. Reagan showed her to a chair and turned to bring the coffee things to the table.

"I love it here. If I had my way I'd leave it just the way it is." Reagan smiled as she poured them each a cup. "My father is bringing a decorator in so she will be in and out of the house for the next couple of weeks." Reagan was a little embarrassed by the lack of dishes and proper coffee service. She was using disposable cups from the store last night. "I was only able to pick up a few of the things I needed for dinner and some baking I did. You'll actually have to stock the kitchen for the most part. The decorator will probably want to order all the accessories fairly quickly so if you can have a list ready for her by the end of the day for all the appliances and dishes and such you'll need I'll make sure she orders those things first thing tomorrow when she gets here." Reagan took a sip and looked the older woman over, she looked a bit nervous. "Have you much experience as a housekeeper Mrs. Cory?"

"None, Ms. Knight to be honest. I can cook and I can clean and when they were posting jobs I thought that I might be just what you were looking for. I've been out of work a bit too long for my tastes and my nephew has been helping me out more than he should have to."

"Well, cooking and cleaning is about all there is to it anyways. This is only a summer home so there won't be a ton of work most of the year. I'll be here whenever you need and you can always come to me with any questions. It will be me in residence most of the time this summer. We will go home at the end of the summer and you will remain on staff to keep the house in order and ready for any last minute visits that might come up. My father is away on business a lot of the time. I'll print off copies of his favorite recipes from our chef in Seattle and as long as the work is done and he has his favorite foods he'll be a happy man. The rest of the time you can cook whatever you like, I promise you I love everything." Reagan started to go through her mental list. "There isn't a lot to be done and I'll show you how everything is to be handled but you'll be expected to get the mail, keep the kitchen and cleaning supplies stocked, wash, fold, and hand the laundry, and keep the house picked up. I know it sounds like a lot but it really won't be all the bad with it mostly being just me here."

"I understand Ms. Knight."

"Please call me Reagan, but only when my father is away. He doesn't like it but I cannot stand being addressed so formally." Reagan smiled, it was nice not being alone in the big house anymore.

"Will you do the same and call me Lucinda or Lucy?"

"I'd like that. I will take you around the house now if you'd like. There isn't a lot to see yet, since the decorator hasn't filled it with useless decorations and furniture yet." The two women stood together and Reagan led her out of the kitchen and into the rest of the house.

Over the next two weeks they fell into a routine. The decorator and her helpers came and went not saying much to Reagan or Lucinda. When Reagan wasn't playing hostess to the decorator then she was out exploring the land, surrounding the house. Lucinda thought the young woman was very lonely. The decorator finally finished with the decorating and the house had lost the homey feeling it had before and became a picture out of a magazine. Lucinda thought the only room that had any warmth was Reagan's room and that was because the girl was able to do the decorating on her own. Together the two women had looked over catalogs and ordered furniture and linens that fit the room and the girl.

Since the two of them were virtually alone most of the time they got to be fairly close. Reagan enjoyed most of the days but hated the night and weekends when she would be alone in the house. Many times she thought of calling Emily but she was afraid that they all saw her like Paul did.

Emily had called once but Reagan had ignored the call and she had never tried again after that. Her father been absent for the last three weeks and Reagan suspected that he had a new girlfriend in Seattle. His practice was there but he had stayed away even more than usual. When Reagan did break down and call him he was even more distant that normal and made any excuse to get off the phone as quickly as possible. A new woman made the most sense to her.

It was almost the end of the third week of summer when Reagan got fed up with being lonely. She had decided to call Emily and see if she could come over and hang out. She really had enjoyed that night at Emily's house and the group she had met. She hoped that they wouldn't mind if she came to hang out again. Thunder echoed throughout the lonely house as the storm raged outside and Reagan waited while the phone rang through to Emily's cell. It was noisy in the background when the line was answered.

"Hello?" The male voice threw Reagan for a moment. "Hello?"

"Hi, is Emily there? This is Reagan."

"Reagan? I thought you had gone back to high society?"

"Who is this?" Reagan asked confused.

"Quil."

"Hi, Quil. No, I'm still here. I've just been getting settled in. I'm a little bored today, actually."

"Well Emily is in the shower but why don't you come on over?"

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely. Still remember how to get here?"

"Of course. I'll be there soon." She hung up after saying good bye as the thunder clapped again. She went upstairs to her bathroom and checked herself in the mirror. She didn't bother trying to straighten her hair, the rain would just cause it to wave again anyways. She brushed it through and it hung down her back in heavy waves. She was wearing a pair of comfortable jeans and hiking boots. Her tank top was a dark green but she pulled her black hoodie on over the top to ward off the chill of the rain. The ability to dress as she pleased was one of the nice things about having her father away so much lately. She applied just a little make up to finish the look and wasted no time leaving the house.

Reagan took a deep breath and got out of the truck. She walked up to the door but it was opened before she could knock. Quil was standing there with a smile. Reagan smiled back.

"Hey Quil."

"Hey Reagan. Come on in. Emily is in the kitchen. Jacob and I are just watching some TV." He showed her inside. "I don't think you two have met. Jacob this is Reagan."

Reagan looked the handsome man over. He smiled and she thought he looked nice. He was quite possibly one of the most beautiful men she had ever seen. Even with his immense size he was beautiful, it was a strange thing to have a man so large and still think him beautiful.

Jacob looked Reagan over. He had seen images of her from the other pack member's thoughts but she seemed different somehow in the flesh. She was only about 5'6" and built like someone who took care of their body. Her dirty blonde hair wasn't straight like he had seen it but wavy instead. Overall she was beautiful in a natural, earthy way. She was the kind of girl who you couldn't help but notice since the beauty was a natural thing and not something that she had to spend hours in front of a mirror perfecting. From what he could see she didn't know why Paul was fighting the imprinting so hard.

"Nice to meet you."

"You too Jacob. I guess I'll go say hi to Emily," she finished shyly.

Jacob turned to Quil as soon as Reagan walked away.

"She's hot. What is Paul bitching about?" Jacob asked his friend.

"Who knows what really floats around his head. Even with our connection I'm still confused by him half of the time." They both shared a knowing grin.

In the kitchen Reagan and Emily were talking while they stood against the kitchen counters.

"You look different today. I think it's the hair," Emily commented.

"I like it better like this. I've been spending a lot of my time outside and with all the rain it's just better to let it be natural."

"Why are you outside so much?" Emily asked. She was very curious about Reagan's life. She wouldn't expect her to be an outdoors type girl.

"Well I jog every morning and then I usually go hiking at some point during the day. You can't imagine how boring it is with only yourself for company most of the time. Besides I love the woods around my father's house. This place is so beautiful, almost magic it seems." Emily was listening intently to Reagan but also looking through her recipe book. She was pleased to hear that the other woman loved their land like they did. If Paul would only stop and take a chance to get to know his imprint Emily felt sure that he would like what he found out.

"Damn," Emily muttered. "Jake," she called a moment later.

"He left a few minutes ago, Emily." Quil said walking into the kitchen. She knew this already since she had heard the door shut a few minutes before.

"I needed him to run an errand for me before I can cook." Emily looked dejected. "It's one of Sam's favorites too."

"I can do it for you," Reagan volunteered, she wanted to be helpful.

"You are so sweet. Well Paul took some left over's home the other night and he has my casserole dish. I need it back to make this recipe."

Reagan tried not to show her instant nervousness. She should have asked what the errand was before volunteering.

"Sure. If one of you can just write down some directions."

"Why don't I just ride with you?"

"That's a great idea Quil," Emily praised.

"Okay. I'm just going to use the restroom and then we can go." They watched her walk out of the kitchen.

"You don't really need any pan do you?" Quil asked in a whisper.

"Of course not. I've got three more just like it. But she is here and he is there, I couldn't think of anything else to get them together." They smiled and Quil walked out to wait by the door for Reagan.

"I could get used to this," Quil stated happily as they drove through the wet streets of the reservation. The storm had quit raging a few minutes before.

"Get used to what?"

"A car big enough that I don't feel like a sardine sitting in it."

"I can only imagine. It must be hard to be so big, especially so young. I mean look at you. The desks at school must be hell. How do you squeeze those legs under those desks?"

He laughed and smiled at Reagan. Quil liked her, she was sweet.

"It's interesting to see I promise you that."

They pulled up to Paul's house a few minutes later. Reagan took in the small house. It was an older home but the yard was very well kept and the house was in excellent condition. To her it was what a home should look like. They walked up to the door and Quil knocked. The clouds were still dark and heavy making the day dim. The inside of the house was dark and quiet.

Quil knocked again, shaking the door in its frame this time. In moments Quil and Reagan heard movement and Paul's voice from behind the lace covered glass of the front door.

"I'm coming. Quit pounding on my fucking door." Quil turned to Reagan and smirked.

"Not a morning person I take it? Well an afternoon person since it's after one." Reagan returned his grin but couldn't keep from jumping closer to him when the door was thrown open. Paul stood there glaring at them, his hair messy and wearing a pair of boxers only. His keen eyes didn't miss how she had moved closer to Quil out of fear of him. He wasn't prepared for the feeling of jealous anger that surged through him, his imprint should moved towards him not away from him in fear.

"What?" Paul barked.

Reagan's eyes were drawn to Paul instantly. She didn't know where to rest her eyes first. She opted to let her eyes start from the bottom and work her way up. Her gaze drifted from this naked wash board abs to his sculpted pecs and over his broad shoulders to finally rest on his face. His jaw was wide and masculine, his lips even scowling she knew that they were the kinds of lips that would tease enticingly over his lovers skin. With effort Reagan brought her eyes up from his mouth to his eyes. The whiskey brown caught her own and held them captive, she couldn't seem to look away. It felt as if she were drowning in them and that her world now rested in those eyes alone. She mentally scolded herself for crushing like the silly school girl she was.

"Sorry to wake you man. I know you had a late night." Quil's voice broke Reagan out of her embarrassing ogling of Paul. His comment also served to remind Reagan that Paul was an older, very desirable man that was out of her league. It was silly of her to feel heartbroken that he had been with a woman the night before, she would have been more surprised if he hadn't. She pasted a smile on her face and took herself in hand.

"Hi, Paul. We're sorry to wake you up. We really should have called first but neither one of us thought about it. It's just Emily is trying to make something that Sam likes for dinner and she's missing a casserole dish that she needs. She thought that she had probably sent it home with you the other night."

"No problem. Come inside and I'll go see if I can find it in the kitchen. I got it all cleaned up but I keep forgetting to bring it with me." Paul stood back and let them in. He had forced himself to stay away from her for the last few weeks. He was trying to wrap his mind around this twist of fate before he tried to get close to her. He didn't want to keep fighting with her. He caught her scent as she walked passed and immediately he felt better, calmer. He realized how much he had missed her.

Paul left Quil to shut the door and followed his imprint into his house. He was nervous and agitated as she looked curiously around his home. He could only imagine what she thought of it when she compared it to the luxury she was used to living around.

"I'll go get that bowl," he mumbled scratching the back of his neck. Reagan didn't respond. Quil followed him to the kitchen leaving Reagan alone to look around Paul's living room.

Reagan looked around Paul's living room. It was clean and comfortable. The room definitely looked like a man lived there alone. The only feminine touches were the photos hung lovingly on the wall next to the kitchen. She walked up to them while Quil and Paul were talking in undertones in the kitchen.

There were pictures of Paul as a boy and even some of a smiling woman holding a very young looking boy who she guessed was a toddler aged Paul. It was heartwarming to see the family photos hung with love. There were no photos hung on the walls at her house in Seattle, or any of them her father owned. No family portraits were hung to denote the passage of the years or to celebrate special family moments. Reagan smiled at the pictures it was evident that Paul was loved.

"Lucy!" Reagan nearly shouted in surprised excitement when she recognized the woman she considered a friend posing in the photo with a teenaged Paul. Paul came out of the kitchen and looked at Reagan who smiled at the picture. "You know Lucy?" she asked looking at Paul with a smile.

"She's my aunt," he answered gruffly. He was on guard now.

"That's so neat. I had no idea. She said she had a nephew but I never thought that I would know him."

"How do you know her?"

"She's my dad's housekeeper. She's my…" Reagan couldn't finish her statement of Lucinda being her friend before Paul stiffened and interrupted her.

"My aunt is your servant?" he was angry and Reagan didn't understand why, but she hated what he was implying. Lucy wasn't a servant and she was so much more than a housekeeper to Reagan. She was one of the nicest people that Reagan had ever met and one of the few that actually seemed to care about Reagan. They hadn't even known each other for a month but Reagan cared for Lucy.

"No, Lucy is my father's housekeeper and she's my friend."

"I didn't realize that your noble self was allowed to consort with us commoners."

Reagan looked at Paul in anger. How could someone so handsome on the outside be so horrible on the inside? He really did think the worst of her.

"I'm ready to go Quil. I'll wait outside while you get the casserole pan." Reagan walked out with her head high. All she really wanted was to cry in frustration. It was beyond obvious that Paul hated her and even knowing that she couldn't keep herself from being attracted to him.

Quil joined her a few minutes later with Emily's pan. The ride back was quiet while Reagan thought about things. By the time they pulled up to Sam's Reagan had made a decision. Paul may not like her but his friends didn't seem to share his opinion and she enjoyed being around his friends as well. She wouldn't let him determine her life, she already had one man who did that to her.

"Let's go inside. It looks like rain again and Emily probably needs help to feed you bottomless pits."

Quil smiled, "you're staying?"

"He won't ruin my day. I've dealt with people who don't like me before." Reagan jumped out of the cab and headed towards the door to Emily and Sam's house. She missed Quil's smile as he climbed out of the truck.

**Review please. I want to know what your thoughts are! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyers owns all rights to the Twilight Saga and all the characters that she created. I just added a couple of my own and play with what she's given us. I don't make a cent off of this and no harm is ever intended.**

**Thank you to all of you who have added this story to your alert lists and those of you who made it a favorite even. I especially want to thank **_**Gabbyclark20, ozlady80, Nataly twilight lover, GASPLudwig, Gryffindor Gurl2, midnight, ..wolf, **_**and **_**LiveFreeDieWell**_** for taking the time to give me a review. You all have no idea how much I appreciate you taking time to let me know what you think.**

**Chapter 4**

"_My aunt is your servant?" he was angry and Reagan didn't understand why, but she hated what he was implying. Lucy wasn't a servant and she was so much more than a housekeeper to Reagan. She was one of the nicest people that Reagan had ever met and one of the few that actually seemed to care about Reagan. They hadn't even known each other for a month but Reagan cared for Lucy._

"_No, Lucy is my father's housekeeper and she's my friend."_

"_I didn't realize that your noble self was allowed to consort with us commoners."_

_Reagan looked at Paul in anger. How could someone so handsome on the outside be so horrible on the inside? He really did think the worst of her._

"_I'm ready to go Quil. I'll wait outside while you get the casserole pan." Reagan walked out with her head high. All she really wanted was to cry in frustration. It was beyond obvious that Paul hated her and even knowing that she couldn't keep herself from being attracted to him._

_Quil joined her a few minutes later with Emily's pan. The ride back was quiet while Reagan thought about things. By the time they pulled up to Sam's Reagan had made a decision. Paul may not like her but his friends didn't seem to share his opinion and she enjoyed being around his friends as well. She wouldn't let him determine her life, she already had one man who did that to her._

"_Let's go inside. It looks like rain again and Emily probably needs help to feed you bottomless pits."_

_Quil smiled, "you're staying?"_

"_He won't ruin my day. I've dealt with people who don't like me before." Reagan jumped out of the cab and headed towards the door to Emily and Sam's house. She missed Quil's smile as he climbed out of the truck. _

Paul was still shaking slightly when Quil walked out a few minutes later. The two hadn't said much after Reagan had walked out the front door. He still couldn't wrap his mind around the fact that his aunt would degrade herself enough to become someone's servant. With a growl he charged to his bedroom to finish getting dressed. It was Saturday and he needed to go see his aunt- now.

The short drive didn't offer Paul much time to calm down. Once he pulled up to his aunt's house he took several deep breaths and calmed himself down enough that he wasn't shaking anymore. The last think he needed after all this imprint business was to phase in front of his aunt. She didn't know about him or the pack and he wanted to keep her safe by keeping her in the dark. He climbed out of his truck and stalked up to the door before knocking briskly. It only took a moment for his aunt to answer the door. Her smiled at seeing him was instant and welcoming.

"Oh my goodness Pau! How nice to see you," she smiled and looked him over. "You've grown even since I saw you last. I think you've reached your goal, honey, you can lay off the work outs now," she teased him as she reached out for his hand. "Get in here and hug me."

Paul walked in and looked around while his aunt shut the door behind them. When she turned to him he bent down and wrapped her small body in a bear hug. He inhaled her scent and let it wash over him, in her arms he felt young and cared for again. She pulled away and looked up at him. She was still smiling.

"I was just finishing up some lunch, come to the kitchen and I'll make you a plate. You can tell me all about the life that's keeping you so busy all the time. I feel like we hardly see each other."

Paul followed his aunt Lucy down the hall to the kitchen. For the next hour she asked him about his life and he told her what he could without her knowing about the pack. She was taking their dishes to the sink when Paul decided to bring up his reason for visiting in the first place. He had calmed down considerably and felt that he could finally talk about it. He was wrong. His anger once again ignited once he began talking to his aunt about it.

"How's the job hunting going?"

"I didn't even think to tell you, honey. I have a new job." She turned from the sink to look at him. Paul saw her soft doe brown eyes smiling, but in his blind anger he saw the bright twinkle as unshed tears. He thought that she was trying to put on a brave face for him, like she did when things got tough for them when he was a kid. She always tried to protect him from the bad.

"You don't have to put up a brave front for me, Aunt Lucy."

She crossed the small kitchen to sit across from Paul. Once again he let his temper control his logic and mistook her confusion over his attitude as her stalling for an answer.

"What are you talking about?"

"Dammit, Aunt Lucy!" Paul slammed his palm down on her table causing it to shake with the force. "I know what you've been doing." Paul tried to keep from shouting, but the effort was only half achieved.

Lucy went from looking confused to being angry and hurt. Paul never got angry at her. Never.

"What your mouth, young man. I don't deserve to be cussed at. Now calm down and tell me what this is all about. You are acting as if I have done something wrong." Paul leaned back in his chair and took a deep breath attempting to cool down his temper.

"If things were getting that tight for you I would've helped you out, however I could. You don't have to do this to yourself. You don't have to be someone's servant," he nearly hissed the world _servant_.

Lucinda rocked back in her seat shocked. She never would have thought anyone would think that of her, especially Paul. Her job was wonderful.

"I am not a servant, Paul. I am a housekeeper. The Knights pay me more money than I've ever made at any other job. Do you even know what it is that I do?"

"No," Paul bit out.

"Not much really. I cook a few meals and sit around watching TV most of the time. That's what I get paid to do. I worked for year's waitressing tables for very little tips and crude men being exactly that crude. I love my job now."

Paul didn't listen to most of what she said his stubborn pride getting in the way of what he should have been hearing.

"I would rather you find something else. I don't want my aunt working for some over privileged spoiled brat."

"Don't you ever say things like that about Reagan again. You don't have the first clue about her." Lucinda paused like she wanted to say more but knew when Paul had his hackles raised over something it was near impossible to make the stubborn man see reason; his father had been the same way. She took a breath and continued, "I think it's time you leave. I don't want to have a conversation with you in anger. I am glad that you stopped by, but I have some things I want to get done." Lucinda stood up and started to wipe the counters down in agitation.

Paul stood up behind her and looked that the stiff back of his aunt. She had basically raised him since his mother's passing when he was nine. She had never gotten remarried after the death of her husband during the Gulf War. For the first time since he started phasing and Sam took him under his wing his aunt was upset with him. This wasn't how he had pictured this whole conversation going.

"I love you. I only want to look out for you like you have for me." Lucy turned back to look at Paul.

"I know that Paul. I love you for it. I am so proud of the man you've become. Trust me when I tell you that Reagan Knight is a good person and that I really do love my job." She walked back to Paul and wrapped him in a hug. He smiled tightly and walked out of her house. He climbed in his truck and decided that he would drive it back home before walking to Sam's house.

Ever since he imprinted his mind felt unsettled. When he asked Sam about it the older man told him it was most likely due to the incomplete bond with his imprint.

Paul did as he intended all on autopilot and before he even realized it he had made it to Sam's house. The sound of laughter caught his attention and he looked up. In the fading light of evening the Alpha's house brightly lit and full of his pack and the only two true imprints, Emily and Kim. He smiled and started towards the one place he knew he would feel at ease. He ignored the inner wolf telling him that if he completed the bond he'd never need to feel this way again. He would always have a place to belong.

Paul had only made it a couple of steps before he heard Embry calling Reagan's name followed by her voice answering. Now she was hanging out with his pack? Was he truly the only one who saw how she was? Paul turned around and headed to the woods- he'd go home and watch some TV before going out on patrol.

The next month went by and the few times that Reagan was not out hiking the vast forests she spent it with Lucy. Reagan enjoyed her time with Lucy. The older woman had some a warm way about her, she was how Reagan always felt a mother would be, smiling when they saw you and warm hugs when you felt down. Reagan had finally talked the older woman into teaching her how to cook and she found that she enjoyed the past time. Reagan could only wish that she had people to cook for, it wasn't as fun when you only had yourself to cook for. It was almost like it defeated the purpose of cooking in the first place. Every once in a while when Reagan found the house so quiet that she thought she would go insane, she would escape to the reservation to see Emily and the others. She couldn't help the satisfaction that the loud and busy home gave her.

Summer wasn't far from ending and Reagan dreaded going back to Seattle more every day. Even if it meant being alone she felt that she would rather stay here than return to that fake life that her father forced her to live. She felt a deep connection to the land around the area and for the first time in her life she felt like she might be close to finding a place she could call home.

Reagan's father seemed to have forgotten about her completely. She hadn't seen him in nearly two months now. Reagan had become even more convinced that he had a new woman in his life and it was easier for him if he didn't have Reagan around. She didn't hold it against him, he was entitled to his happiness and she really never should have been his responsibility to begin with. Her only concern was how it was going to be when she returned home and had to face him knowing he much preferred if she wasn't even there. She knew once she went home to Seattle that no matter what façade they presented to his socialite friends she was going to be the interloper in his life.

She admitted it to herself though, despite the loneliness when Lucy wasn't around she enjoyed the freedom she was enjoying for the first time in her life. She wasn't being told who to talk to, what to wear, where to go, who to date, or who she was allowed to be friends with. She was able to be herself. For the first time she wasn't subjected to her father's censure or his coldness towards her. She wasn't living in fear of the next unfeeling remark or the feeling of being an unwanted burden.

Paul was about the only bad thing she had in her life right now. She couldn't completely avoid him, no matter how much he seemed to try to make sure that happened. When she was out on the reservation they tended to be in each other's company. She didn't talk to him unless it was necessary and he did the same. She felt him watching her and it made her body flush with awareness. She dreamed hot erotic dreams about him, more often than she would like and would never admit. She just didn't understand this pull.

No matter how rude he was Reagan couldn't seem to get over her silly crush on him. In the most elemental of ways he attracted her and she just didn't know why. She knew instinctually that if she ever let her guard down and allowed Paul the chance to get inside that he would break her. She couldn't let that happen.

Towards the end of July Emily was walking out of the hair salon when she ran into Lucinda. Emily smiled and invited Lucinda across the street to have a glass of tea and catch up. Emily had known Paul's aunt long before she had known any of the pack. Lucy had been a babysitter for her and Leah when she would come to La Push during the summer.

The two women sat and caught up on the gossip of La Push before Emily subtly started to turn to conversation towards Reagan. This was an opportunity that Emily had hoped to make happen since learning that she worked for Reagan's family.

"So I hear you have a new job. How is that going?"

Lucy laughed gently and smiled. "It's a crime to get paid as much as I do for so little. I love it." Emily smiled back, Lucy did seem very happy. "I work for the sweetest girl, Reagan."

"I've met her. She is very nice. A little shy though." Emily observed.

"Oh Paul didn't tell me that he knew Reagan."

"I don't think he would. He doesn't exactly seem to get along well with her," Emily commented gently.

"Men, they never do seem to notice what is in front of them. Reagan isn't shy so much as sad I think. She spends so much time alone. Most times she's out walking for hours at a time. I don't know where she goes." Lucy paused to take a drink in contemplation. Emily made a mental note to talk to Sam about Reagan out walking alone so much. After a moment Lucy continued.

"I think the worst part is her father. As far as I can tell he hasn't even called her in weeks. He just left her here all alone." Lucinda shook her head sadly.

Emily was a bit stunned. They might go for days without seeing Reagan. She had always assumed that those absences meant that Reagan was busy with family time. Emily's thoughts halted for a moment, come to think on it had Reagan ever mentioned her family to them? Emily disliked the direction that the realization took her thoughts. Surely Reagan's mother or siblings were around?

"I'm sure the rest of her family is keeping her company?" Emily probed.

"I wish that were true. Reagan has never mentioned any other family. As far as I know it's just the two of them and his is never there. There aren't even any family photos that I have ever seen. Once I leave for the afternoon she is all alone in that house. I don't know how she does it. She must feel so alone." Lucy commented.

The women talked a little while longer before they parted ways and Emily got into her car and headed home. Her mind was distracted by thoughts of what Lucinda had told her. All of her perceptions about Reagan had to be re-evaluated after her conversation with Paul's aunt.

"Emily?" Sam's voice and his hand on her shoulder startled Emily out of her thoughts. "You okay? I've been trying to get your attention. I think you've washed all the skin off those potatoes, you've scrubbed them so long."

Emily looked down at the potatoes that she had been washing. She tried to smile.

"You cut, I'll talk." She could tell Sam anything. "Are we alone? No one can hear us?" Sam seemed to listen for a moment.

"No one is here or outside right now. Why so secretive?"

"Not secretive, I just didn't want to be interrupted and I think you should decide how much of this you share with the others. I ran into Lucinda Cory this afternoon." Emily told Sam everything she had learned and her sadness over it all. She finished and took a deep breath, it felt nice letting it all out to Sam.

"Well the first thing running through my mind is that she is entirely too vulnerable all alone like that. We can't allow and imprint, especially and unbounded imprint to be left so exposed. Even if Paul refuses to claim her an imprint cannot be left without the protection of the pack. I'll have to give Carlisle a call tonight and work something out with him since she does not live within the treaty line. I cannot imagine he'll object though." Sam paused. "The rest I just don't think is worth even keeping from the others. They will just figure it out for themselves while they are watching her anyways. I might as well just tell them and not have to listen to their whining when they find out that I kept it from them. But I will instruct them to act like they always have towards her."

"I'm glad to know that she is going to be watched over, even if she doesn't know it. But I do feel bad for her." Emily hugged Sam for comfort before turning back to finish cooking.

A few miles away Reagan was hiking alone not knowing that she was the topic of discussion. It was Saturday so she had finally escaped the oppressing silence of the house to go for a hike. The weather was pleasant so she had been walking for a few hours now. Her GPS gave Reagan the confidence to go deeper into the forest than she ever had without the fear of getting lost. She was enjoying the peaceful day around her until she got the uncomfortable feeling that she was being watched from the trees.

She tried shaking off the feeling since she had never felt ill at ease in the woods before but the sensation continued. She would have kept on ignoring the crazy idea of being watched except by an odd twist of fate she had watched a Bigfoot documentary last night with the emphasis being placed on the abnormally high amount of sightings occurring in the Pacific Northwest. An area that Reagan currently found herself hiking all alone, with literally no one to hear her screams. A flash of silver and black through the trees catches her attention.

Reagan turned more fully towards that direction and trained her eyes on the tree line. Her mind quickly flashing back to the eye witness interviews of the people claiming to have encountered Bigfoot. Again she caught the quick flash of grey through the trees. Her heart was pounding but the fear was she was experiencing was foreign to her. She had never found anything to be afraid of in these woods. Raising her chin Reagan steadied her breathing. Sasquatch would not get the best of her.

"I know someone is there. You can come out because you aren't scaring me." She paused and listened, the forest was silent. And then the flash of grey again, was that fur? Bigfoot was furry but black not silver right? The dense darkness of the trees made it hard for her to tell. Then the snap of a twig startled Reagan as did the tall figure that appeared from behind the tree. Reagan backed up as she looked up at the sight before her. Even as big as he was his brown eyes were beautiful.

"I didn't expect bigfoot to be such a hottie," Reagan joked with a trembling smile.

**Well I know its been awhile since I updated so I tried to give you a nice long one. (HeHeHe…bad thoughts on that one ;D) I wrote this all pretty quick so please let me know if you see any glaring mistakes that I might have missed.**

**As usual please let me know what you think. I cannot let you know adequately enough how much I love to hear what you think.**

**So just who is Bigfoot? Let me know your guesses.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyers owns all rights to the Twilight Saga and all the characters that she created. I just added a couple of my own and play with what she's given us. I don't make a cent off of this and no harm is ever intended.**

**Thank you to all of you who have added this story to your alert lists and those of you who made it a favorite even. I especially want to thank **_**winchesterxgirl, GC20, ladyMiraculousNight, Gryffindor Gurl2, bree, RealLifWolfGirl, Quit-Pokin-my-Buttons, loverofallthings7, .Muscade, elphaba7122, WhatsTheTimeMrWolf, and EvilEyeBeads **_**for taking the time to give me a review. You all have no idea how much I appreciate you taking time to let me know what you think.**

Chapter 5 Who was Bigfoot afterall?...

Reagan watched as the tall figure stepped out of the darkness and into the weak light. His warm brown eyes were twinkling with mirth, as he let out a deep chuckle.

"Well you've got one out of two right. I may not be Bigfoot, but I am a hottie," he told the small blonde in front of him with a wink. She blushed prettily in return. She was petite in an athletic way. This wasn't the first time that he had seen this girl hiking in the woods. Even if he hadn't seen her, he had smelled her scent still lingering in the woods. He had finally decided to come out and talk to the girl, if only to find out what made her seek out the woods so often.

"I'm Reagan," she introduced. In a way she reminded him of his little sister, the comparison made his heart give a little pang of longing.

"Nice to meet you Reagan, my name is Emmitt."

Sam looked around his living room at the large group assembled, only a few of the pack were missing. Leah and Colin were on patrol and Paul was nowhere to be found. They all looked to him expectantly.

"This really won't take long, I don't want to take too much of your Saturday. It has been brought to my attention that I haven't been very responsible in my duties to protect our sacred mates." Quil and Jared sat up straighter as they were the only other two with imprints. Sam noticed their unease and rushed on.

"Even though Paul hasn't embraced the pull of imprinting, Reagan is still such and is entitled to the same privileges of any mate. I have allowed her to remain unprotected and vulnerable for the last two months. Starting with Jared and Brady's patrol Reagan's home and property will be included in our patrols. I have spoken with Carlisle and the Cullen's are aware of our reason for breaking the borders to patrol. He also informed me that they have been in the vicinity of her home hunting and any lingering scent of vampire could well be a Cullen. He has promised to let the others know to stay away now that we will be patrolling, it has been agreed that Reagan's home is now part of the treaty between us."

The group watched Sam to be sure he was finished then began talking among each other. Nearly all of them were glad that the other imprint would be watched over. Paul was not the only one to suffer the pull of the imprint, the pack felt the tug towards Reagan as well. Because of the collective consciousness of the pack mind all the wolves felt the pull towards an imprint.

All the wolves would care for an imprint deeply. It was hard for all of them when an imprint was not near. This was evident with Claire as well since she lived off reservation. Quil wasn't the only one who longed to have her near when she was away. Kim and Emily had once gone on an overnight trip to Seattle for a girls shopping weekend the Christmas before. The two girls had been overwhelmed to find when they returned home Sam and Jared were not the only ones to have missed them. The other pack members, without realizing they were doing it, made sure to hug and touch the women whenever they could. It was as if it was comfort to the men to have the contact. When Kim and Emily finally brought it to their attention the others described it as a feeling of having to assure themselves that the mates were home and back within the pack fold. That had been the first time any of the bonded mates had even gone away.

Not long after the meeting Jared stood and clapped Brady on the back to get his attention. The two said their goodbyes and left the house to begin their patrol. Once they were phased the collective mind allowed Leah and Colin to get caught up on the events of the day so far. Jared immediately started to make his way towards Reagan's property line. Paul was his best friend and he was curious about the girl that had been deemed Paul's perfect match. He had been all along but had tried to keep his distance as well, while his friend worked out his feelings. He didn't understand completely why Paul was rejecting the imprint, but he did understand part of it. While Reagan seemed very nice she was completely different than any of them. Reagan was a socialite. She was used to travelling abroad, living in houses that were bigger than most businesses in La Push. She knew much of the world, where the pack only knew the reservation and could never expect to know anything other than the reservation.

She drove a car that cost more than any of the pack members could hope to make in four years. These were the things that Jared could understand. They intimidated them all, Paul included, but Reagan couldn't change what she was born into any more than they could change what they born to be. If any of them was able to overcome the differences it would be Paul, Jared thought, he was the strongest of character of any of them. He only had to overcome his own insecurities.

Jared drew closer to Reagan's house. The only ones phased besides himself was Brady and Embry. He couldn't risk being seen since the sun hadn't fully set yet, so he stayed in the shadows of the woods. Jared stayed within the cover of the trees that encroached upon the large cabin. The only scents around the house were of Lucy and Reagan. Jared inhaled deeper and become confused when there were no other scents coming from the house. He found it odd that there were no scents of her family. His wolf became angry that there was no scent of pack either. Instinct told Jared that an imprint should always carry the scent of the pack, the scent of protection and home.

Just then the back door opened and Reagan walked outside. The setting sun glinted off her hair as Jared watched her sit on the steps of the porch. From where he sat he could hear her clearly as she got comfortable with a sigh. Reagan sat for a while with her head lying on her drawn up knees. He was about to turn to go when Reagan drew her phone from her pocket. When she finished dialing her side of the conversation carried to his ears.

"Hey dad it's me again. I'm not trying to be a bother or anything but I haven't seen or heard from you in a while now. Summers almost over and I just need to know how you wanted me to handle things here? I know you're really busy but I miss you." He heard her voice crack slightly. "Well, um, I guess just call me when you can. Bye." Reagan dropped the pone next to her. Jared heard her take a shaky breath and knew she was close to tears. Then he watched as she took a calming breath as night began closing in and she forced a smile. A smile that he was used to seeing on her pretty face and just now came to realize was not a natural smile but a mask she wore. She picked up her phone and went inside.

Jared moved away from the house to help Brady with the rest of patrol. He knew both Brady and Embry had seen it all too.

'What the hell?' Embry asked as confused as Jared.

'I never knew,' Brady commented.

'None of us did,' Jared chided. 'I thought she lived there with her family. I never really bothered to ask.'

'How do you think Paul is going to take knowing his imprint has been alone all this time without pack protection?' Brady asked.

'I don't know, man. I know what I'd do if that was Kim.'

'Well I know what I'm doing. Paul might not have claimed her, but she's a sacred mate and I will not allow any pack mate to be so vulnerable. I'm going over there.' Embry said as his thought evaporated. Jared felt better knowing one of his brothers would be with her. He was having a talk with Sam in the morning.

Reagan set down the book that she had bought earlier in the week. She had been in Forks when a book on the Quileute's history caught her attention. Since she spent a little of her time on the reservation Reagan thought she'd learn a little more about their history. Her stomach rumbled again, reminding her why she had interrupted her reading in the first place. After her run in with "bigfoot" earlier she had been too distracted and forgot lunch entirely. She carried her book into the kitchen and laid it on the island while she tried to figure out what to cook. She hated cooking for one, it seemed like a waste of time, effort and food.

Her contemplation of the cereal selection was interrupted by a knock on the front door. No one ever knocked except for Lucy but she wasn't expected since it was the weekend. Reagan opened the door cautiously and was shocked and pleased to see Embry standing there.

"Hey Reagan."

"Embry! Hi! Is everything okay?"

"Yep. I was just sitting around at home and got to thinking that I hadn't seen you around. So I thought I'd see if you would mind me hanging out with you for a while?" Embry rubbed the back of his neck nervously. Reagan smiled.

"Of course! I'm glad you came. Come in. I was just going to make some dinner."

Embry walked in and looked over the inside of the large house. It made him angry that she had spent so much time alone. The cabin as not what he expected. It was decorated with a modern touch that seemed more suitable for looking than actually living. It didn't feel like a home. Now that he was inside it was clear only two people were in the house recently. Only Lucy and Reagan. He followed her to the kitchen.

"So whatcha' been doing today?" Embry asked as she began pulling items out of the refrigerator and cabinets. She smiled a dreamy smile.

"I met bigfoot in the woods. Did you know that he is actually tall, dark and handsome?"

Embry eyes the tiny girl that was making no sense. "Okay," he agreed. Reagan giggled and continued pulling out items. She worked quickly putting some chicken dish together in a pan and starting some potatoes to bake.

"After cooking for just me it feels weird to be cooking so much. But I've seen you eat so I think it'll be fine." Reagan joked. Embry raised a questioning eyebrow as he held up her book. "Well, I thought it'd be neat to know some of the local history. I hope to spend my vacations here." She paused for a moment and then continued quietly, "I love it here."

"I'm glad you do. When do you go home?"

"Soon, I guess. School will be starting in just a few weeks." Reagan forced a smile as she placed a salad in front of Embry. "Eat, I don't want you to have any reason to tell Emily that I didn't take proper care of one 'her boys'", Reagan teased. She brought a cold can of soda from the fridge to Embry, then sat next to him at the breakfast bar. Reagan took a bite of food and watched as Embry began to eat. This wasn't the first time she noticed this, at meals the women ate first then Sam and the others. It was unique.

"Are you ready for school to start?" she asked as they ate.

"Not really. School just isn't at the top of my list."

"What a guy answer, Em." Reagan nudged him with her shoulder and gave him a smile. "There has to be something about school you like."

"My friends," Embry said as he leaned back and finished his drink. He watched Reagan pick at her salad. She looked thoughtful. "What about you? What's your favorite part?"

"Definitely not my friends. No, I like History and English the best. Then my Science classes. I'm a nerd ya' know." She turned and smile at Embry. "But that will have to be our secret though."

"I don't know a secret like that will cost ya' Rea." She couldn't help the flush of happiness at the nickname, no one had ever given her a nickname before.

"Oh really? What kind of price are you going to demand?" she watched as Embry pretended to think. Why couldn't she be attracted to Embry like she was to Paul? He was so cute and sweet as well, he didn't seem to hate her like Paul either.

"I won't tell anyone about your nerd status as long as you tell me that food is almost done. It smells so damn good."

"Well, Embry, you drive a hard bargain but I'll see if I can meet your high price."

He watched as she checked the oven and then moved to the microwave with the potatoes. She tossed the hot spuds from hand to hand before she tossed them onto the awaiting plates.

"Alright, you come put your potato together and I'll get the chicken out of the oven."

They worked side by side filling their plates. Embry carried both plates to their spots at the counter. Reagan got more drinks for them, then sat down next to him. Once again she noticed that he didn't begin eating until she did. She made a note to ask about it sometime.

"This is good, Rea."

"Thank you. I used to watch our chef at home. I always enjoyed watching him. Sometimes he'd let me make something for dinner. It was our secret, because my dad would have freaked out. I loved knowing that he was enjoying what I had made. One summer we didn't get a summer housekeeper hired in time and I had to cook for us. He was shocked, but overall I guess he was somewhat proud of me for being able to take care of us. In his own way I guess."

"What's that mean?"

"Well you know, he didn't get mad and yell so I guess he was a little proud." She smiled.

"It's funny thinking of how your life is, chefs and summer homes. I can't imagine anything like that. It must be nice." He watched as she seemed to think about it for a minute.

"Yes and no. I'm like any girl, I guess, I enjoy being able to buy pretty jewelry and wear nice clothes. But where I come from I don't have any close friendships like you and your friends. There's always this feeling of people only being nice because there is something to be gotten from it. I like it here better. I like watching you with your friends." She stood up and took her plate to the sink.

Embry finished eating as Reagan loaded their dishes into the dishwasher. He took the silence between them as a chance to think about all that he had learned about Reagan. She was a complicated person to learn, she was keeping so much of herself hidden. Embry could only imagine the person that they would get to know once Paul got his head out of his ass and accepted the imprint bond.

"Thank you for making me dinner," Embry broke the silence.

"I'm glad I could Emb. It seems pointless cooking for only me so I loved having a reason to cook. You are officially my first guest."

"Well I doubt I'll be the last. Once the guys find out that you cook you'll have to force them out."

"You guys are welcome any time. Do you want to watch some TV or something?"

"Sure." Embry followed Reagan into the modern living room with the towering ceiling. He sat down on one of the black leather couches and watched as she turned on the high end home theater system. She sat down and showed Embry how to use the digital remote.

"This is the biggest TV I have ever seen."

"I think it's over kill."

"No way, Rea. It's so cool!" Reagan just smiled and watched as Embry played with the remote going through the hundreds of stations before deciding on the movie _Fight Club_. They watched in silence in the darkened room. Towards the end of the movie Embry turned to look at Reagan and found her asleep with her feet tucked under his leg. His hand was on her calf. Embry smiled and turned back to finish the movie. The wolf inside was content knowing that a pack imprint was protected.

Once the movie was over Embry turned off the equipment and stood up beside the couch. He leaned over and carefully lifted Reagan bridle style into his arms. Instinctively she wrapped her arms around his neck and then nuzzled.

"Smell good," she whispered in her sleep. Embry smiled and headed for the stairs. Once he was up to the top he found several closed doors but only one smelled heavily of Reagan's scent. He entered that room and was surprised at the difference. The floors and furniture were dark wood. The rest of the house felt cold and unlived in but this room was the opposite. Everything about it was warm and inviting.

Embry laid her down on the bed and covered her with the quilt from the foot of the bed. She smiled and sighed before opening her eyes.

"Sorry I fell asleep. Thanks for coming by though. It was nice to have someone to talk to. It's usually so quiet."

"I'm glad I came too. I'm sure I won't be the last either. Go to sleep. I'll make sure to turn everything off."

"Thanks Embry. Night."

He turned off her light and went back down stairs to do the same. He exited the house and entered the woods before stripping his clothes and phasing. Jared and Brady were still on patrol across the reservation but another mind was there as well.

'What the fuck Embry!' Paul voiced in their heads. He had seen everything Jared had seen earlier and he was struggling with both his wolfs rage over their mate being unprotected and alone and his own mind being enraged over actually caring that the spoiled bitch wasn't being doted on by her parents like he thought. Paul's emotions were chaotic enough as was. Then to find out the Embry had been with her for so long angered both Paul and his wolf, who wanted to be the one to spend that time with her.

'Screw you, Paul'

'That's my imprint. I can't say dick to Sam about us having to patrol her house every fucking minute of every day, but I damn well can tell you guys to stay away from her. I don't want her and I want everyone to stay away.'

Embry was getting angry but Paul outranked him so a fight would be useless.

'Actually, man, you can't force us away from her.' Jared's thoughts broke in. 'We feel the pull to her too. You may be trying to ignore it, but the rest of us won't. So you can keep your distance and fight it all you want but the rest of us don't want to. We want her with us.'

'She's my fucking imprint.'

'You don't have to accept her but we will.' Jared's voice was firm and they all heard Paul's angry snarl in their heads before both he and Embry faded out of the collective.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyers owns all rights to the Twilight Saga and all the characters that she created. I just added a couple of my own and play with what she's given us. I don't make a cent off of this and no harm is ever intended.**

**Thank you to all of you who have added this story to your alert lists and those of you who made it a favorite even. I especially want to thank **_**winchesterxgirl, 15, ladyMiraculousNight, LadyKatie14, pnkprincess01, RANDOM COOKIE NINJA, margaret7122, BlueEyedCountryGirl, Mebs2010, kellbells, Teddybear998, and Durimu **_**for taking the time to give me a review. You all have no idea how much I appreciate you taking time to let me know what you think**

**Chapter 6**

True to Embry's word, over the next two weeks Reagan found her house being visited by the boys and even Emily and Sam occasionally. Lucy was happy to have extra mouths to feed and to see the smile on Reagan's face when she was surrounded by friends.

As for Reagan she loved having the boys around, they made her feel a deep happiness that she had never experienced before. She found herself laughing and smiling whenever they were around. Through them she learned what true friendship was. She loved watching them enjoy the things that she took for granted and found a new enjoyment in things that had ceased giving her any kind of enjoyment. They even started going for hikes with her occasionally and teaching her about the land.

Paul was the only one that never came around and Reagan kicked herself for searching for his face among the group. It was obvious that he couldn't stand her and she resented that fact that he seemed to always be in her thoughts and dreams. Reagan was confused by her intense crush on the man. He'd never shown even the slightest interest in her and she felt pathetic because she craved even a glance from him. She hated the dreams that she had of him on a near nightly basis, they left her aching and feeling unfulfilled.

As another week ended Reagan was saddened that the summer was coming to a quick and bitterly painful end. She wanted to stay and live here with these friends forever and in only two short weeks it was all going to end. She would have to return to the half-life she lived in Seattle, with a distant father and fake friends. Friends who had never made her feel like the boys from the reservation did.

On the second to last Friday of the summer Reagan was getting ready to leave for the bonfire at the beach. She was tying her last hiking boot when she heard the front door open and close downstairs. She went still in alarm and waited to hear any other sound while she reached quickly for her cell phone to call for help.

"Reagan," her father's voice carried up the stairs. She was stunned momentarily and then her face broke out into a smile as a spurt of excitement shot through her. Her father might be distant but he was the only father she had ever known and the sound of it still made her feel a rush of love for her parent. She had never been away from him this long before and despite it all she had missed him. Reagan all but ran down the stairs to greet him. She was unprepared for the sight that she saw at the bottom of the stairs. Standing there at the bottom, with bags at their feet was Bryce Knight and a stunning blonde holding his hand. Reagan was stopped short at the sight, never once had her father ever brought one of his women home to meet her. Never.

"Good heavens, Reagan. What are you wearing? You should be ashamed looking like that. It's embarrassing. Go upstairs and make yourself presentable this minute." Bryce commanded.

"Yes sir." Reagan felt her mood shattered. His voice once more made her turn around and face him.

"I notice that the housekeeper is not here, call her and have her return immediately. She will need to be here for the duration of the weekend."

"Yes, sir." Reagan made her way back to her room. She looked at the long mirror in front of her. Her hair was pulled into a neat pony tail and she wore a purple t-shirt with her dark wash jeans and her black hiking boots. She liked the girl that looked back at her, why couldn't her father? Reagan began pulling her dinner clothes out of the closet as she called Lucy and explained the situation. She hung up after apologizing profusely for the intrusion on Lucy's weekend. She assured Reagan that it was no problem.

As she dressed in clothes that her father would find more appropriate Reagan couldn't help but think about how easy it had been to delude herself over the last few months and only remember the good things about her father. She had forgotten the way that he never ceased to make her feel unacceptable and like a burden. She looked over her new outfit in the same mirror as before. She had left her hair in the ponytail and now sported a soft cotton one shouldered black blouse, pencil skirt and black heels. She wore diamond and sapphires around her neck and from her ears, she felt like her old self again- the fake Reagan. With a sigh she turned and headed downstairs to join her father and his guest.

When she entered the kitchen downstairs her father and the blonde were sitting at the kitchen bar with a glass of red wine in front of each of them. He looked over at Reagan when she entered and inspected her from head to toe. She looked different to him somehow and he could quite figure out how or if the change was good or not.

"Not much of an improvement, but better," he commented. "Come here, Reagan, and let me introduce you to someone very special to me." Bryce turned and smiled fondly at the woman and reached out to hold her hand. She woman returned his smile without as much as a glance to Reagan. "Reagan I'd like you to meet Lydia, my fiancée." Reagan hid her shock with a gracious society smile, the kind that she had been taught to wear.

"It's so wonderful to meet you." Reagan said automatically. The fake smile on her face and in her voice were a mask that she had spent an entire summer never having to wear.

Lydia responded quickly, in the same practiced manner. "You as well, Reagan." Lydia's blue eyes brushed quickly over Bryce's daughter for the first time. She wasn't at all how he had described her. This young woman was not the homely little girl he had led Lydia to believe. Reagan was more lovely with an earthy beauty that Lydia knew instinctively hid a strong woman inside who was on the verge of finding herself and her own beauty. This would never do, she refused to share Bryce with anyone and was determined to make sure she did all she could do to make Bryce follow through on their plans.

The three of them fell into a momentary silence that was only broken when Lucy bustled into the kitchen.

"Hello, Mrs. Cory. Thank you for coming back so quickly. I'd like to introduce you to my father, Mr. Bryce Knight, and his lovely fiancé, Lydia. Father, Lydia, this is Mrs. Cory." The other two in the room barely spared a glance to the older woman.

"I trust you to handle things in here for our dinner arrangements and then to join us in the living room while we wait for dinner to be served." Bryce instructed and placed his hand at the small of Lydia's back before leading her out of the room.

"Yes, sir, of course," Reagan assured her father as he led his Barbie doll away. She let the fake smile drop from her face the moment he was gone. She turned to Lucy.

"Thank you so much, Lucy. I had no idea that he was coming. I haven't ruined your plans have I?"

"No Reagan, its fine really. Now, what should I prepare for tonight?" The next few minutes Reagan helped Lucy plan a dinner that wouldn't take too long to prepare and that would pass Bryce's strict standards. With a last thank you she turned and plastered her fake smile back on her face and walked into the living room to play host and doting daughter, like was expected of her. She always did what her father expected of her.

"It's so nice to see you, father, and you brought such a wonderful surprise." Lydia preened under the appreciative look that Bryce threw at her at Reagan's words.

"Isn't she so beautiful? I'm so lucky that Lydia accepted my proposal."

"You are too sweet, Bryce. It's me who is the luckiest girl in the world." Her father turned back to look at Reagan, who resisted squirming under his inspection.

"I have to say, Reagan, you've let yourself go this summer. Your trainer will have a fit when he sees how much weight you have put on over the last few months." Reagan was instantly hurt by the criticism, even though it was completely untrue. She held herself back from pointing it out to her father that all the hiking had in fact helped her to drop a few pounds while packing on more lean muscle. She wouldn't let him know he had hurt her though. Her father wasn't done, however, "I've also noticed that you have not done any shopping this summer. Your clothes need to be updated. You are a direct reflection of me and now Lydia as well. You will not embarrass either one of us. Lucky for you Lydia is an excellent stylist and she has graciously agreed to help you with your new wardrobe."

"Thank you, Lydia, that is very kind of you. I look forward to the experience. I'm sure it will give us a chance to get to know each other a bit better." Reagan responded politely, even though it was the last thing she wanted to do.

"Oh it'll be my pleasure. I love a good challenge and I'm sure we can find a style that you can manage to pull off." Reagan felt the intended barb acutely. She wasn't even sure how to respond to that in a polite and refined manner. Thankfully she was saved from answering by Lucy announcing that dinner would be ready momentarily.

Reagan followed the couple demurely towards the dining room. She couldn't even begin to express how badly she wished to she was at the beach with her friends sitting around the bonfire. Immediately at that thought she was assaulted with an intense longing to have Paul come and rescue her. She pushed that ridiculous thought away, no one was going to rescue her from her life, least of all Paul.

Dinner was awkward with Reagan alternating between listening to the inane chatter of Lydia and Bryce about Seattle society matters that had no real bearing on life at all and the subtle but hurtful criticisms thrown at her. In short she was miserable and convinced she was in hell, but no matter what she kept smiling.

Outside from some distance away Paul watched the scene of domestic happiness in disgust. He had come because it was unusual for Reagan to not show up when she had committed to something. He would never admit it out loud but he had become worried about her. He had kept his distance from the girl and seeing her at the table with the sophisticated couple only enforced his belief that ignoring the imprint bond was the right thing to do. Paul turned to go back to the beach before he was missed.

Inside the house the trio were eating the dessert that Lucy had just served to them. Reagan was counting down the minutes until she could graciously retreat to her room. She fervently hoped that she would be allowed to excuse herself once the meal was complete. As she watched and listened to Lydia and Bryce coo over each other she decided that she must be in hell.

"Reagan," Bryce's voice pulled her out of her own mind, "we actually have another bit of news for you." She's pregnant was Reagan's immediate thought. "You won't be returning to Seattle for your senior year." Her heart stopped before it started beating in triple time with excitement, her father was going to allow her to stay here permanently. "Lydia and I have decided to send you to Paris for your senior year. It's a lovely boarding school." Reagan's heart broke. Not only was she leaving the place that she loved but she was being sent away from the only family that she had ever known.

"Paris?" She managed to keep the heartache out of her voice. "You don't think that I should finish high school with my friends?" At least Seattle was closer to La Push, she might even be able to visit once or twice but Paris would mean that would never happen.

"Surely, you can understand that as a newly married couple Lydia and I won't have room in our lives for you as well. It would be unfair to expect Lydia to slip into the role of wife and mother all together." Bryce smiled at his fiancée adoringly.

"Of course," Reagan replied demurely. "If you don't mind this day has been rather exciting and I think I need some time to take in all the excitement. Dinner was lovely and it was so nice to have you home, father." Bryce excused Reagan and she walked sedately from the dining room and upstairs to her room. She felt as if her chest was crushed by a giant weight and her breathing was rapid.

Reagan couldn't take anymore without either crying or losing her temper, neither choice was acceptable, she wouldn't let her father or that woman see her break. Once in her room she shed her dinner clothes and dressed in a pair of jeans and a long sleeve Henley, before throwing her boots back on. She hadn't even paused long enough to remove her jewelry before she was running down the stairs and out to her Hummer. The walls of the house felt like they were closing in on her and she knew she just had to get away. Reagan drove straight for the beach and finally felt the loosening in her chest as she saw the tall figures of her friends silhouetted against the bonfire.

All she could think of was the suffocating pain of having to leave this life behind and that only they could help ease her pain. She couldn't explain it but she just HAD to be near them. Her thoughts once again jumped to Paul. The ache to run to him and have his arms wrap around her safely was almost overpowering. He of course would never do that so Reagan shook the thought away. She sat in her truck and watched the group playing around and talking. How was she going to be able to leave here? For the very first time in her life she felt like she belonged somewhere, that she was where she was meant to be. It was a bone deep feeling in her soul.

"About time you got here." Quil's voice sounded through her closed window. Reagan opened the door and got out of the truck. "Where the hell have you been?" She pushed the hurt she was feeling down deep inside and mustered up the best smile she could after the night she had had so far and looked up at Quil.

"Family stuff," she responded and leaned into his warm one armed hug. "Did I miss anything good?" They started walking towards the fire.

"Everyone finally got to meet Jacob's friend Bella. Only Em and I have met her before."

"How'd that go?"

"Surprisingly okay." Quil looked down at her as they walked. "Are you okay?"

"Yep," Reagan chirped with a smile. He wasn't convinced but let it drop. Within moments Reagan's small frame was swallowed up by her friends who had come over to greet her. She felt contentment flood through her, she looked around for Paul but he wasn't there. She wasn't surprised he usually left whenever she came around and that was one more hurt added to the ones she had experienced since her father called out to her that night.

As the night started winding down Reagan sat around the fire huddled into herself, deep in thought. After this summer she might never feel this close kinship to anyone ever again. There was every chance that she might not ever find her way back to this place and this feeling of belonging. She watched them all closely, would they miss her too. Reagan figured they might but not like she would miss them. All of them had family and friends, people who loved them and watched out for them. They would think of her from time to time and might swap a few stories but over time she would fade from their thoughts but they would never leave hers. She knew she had a life that others would love to have, the cars, the money, anything she could ever want. All of that meant nothing to her, she wanted a family, a place to belong.

Jared watched Reagan as he sat with his arm around Kim. Something was wrong, she was smiling and being part of the conversation but something was not right. She seemed to be retreating inside herself. He wanted her here with them and not wherever her thoughts were taking her.

"You know, Rea, you didn't really have to dress up for us. The bonfires' kinda an informal thing you know." He watched as she looked up at him in confusion. He gestured with his eyes to her neck. "I don't think the beach is quite the place for diamonds," he teased lightly hoping to make her smile.

Reagan reached up and felt the necklace she had forgotten all about. She removed the necklace and the matching earrings from her ears, she held them in her palm and watched as the fire reflected in the facets. Anger surged through her body at the sight of the jewels. How dare life be so cruel as to give her a glimpse of the warmth and happiness it had to offer only to have it snatched away from her?

"They are so beautiful, Reagan," Kim quietly told her friend. The look on Reagan's face was startling and the group watched her closely. Those words in Kim's sweet voice made Reagan rear her arms back and throw the jewelry into the darkness. They all sat in surprise.

"I have to go. Thank you for inviting me," Reagan said and walked away quickly. They all looked to Jared for answers on what to do.

"Quil, follow her and make sure she gets home safe," Jared ordered. Quil immediately did as he was told.

"Something is not right," Embry noted with concern. Brady walked back to the fire with the necklace and earrings, her scent made it easy for him to find them in the darkness. He handed them to Kim, unsure what else to do with them.

"I'll hold onto them for her." She said.

Jared began to worry even more than usual about the fate of Paul and his unclaimed imprint.


End file.
